


Give Me Your Hands

by ragnarok89



Series: Femslash February 2020 [10]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Women, Canon Related, Developing Relationship, Drabble, During Canon, Exhaustion, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2020, Getting Together, Holding Hands, Inspired by Music, Internal Conflict, Introspection, Older Characters, One Shot, Short One Shot, Stolen Moments, Stress Relief, Trust, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22686013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. “It feels like, at times, you're the only one I can trust."
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Series: Femslash February 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623988
Comments: 10
Kudos: 102
Collections: Femslash February





	Give Me Your Hands

"It feels like, at times, you're the only one I can trust."

Kya felt Lin's words resonate within her. She had remembered when it had felt like her entire world, her loved ones and connections, shrinking down to just herself and the woman, Lin Beifong, in front of her. She remembered the frailty of being completely at the enemy's mercy, being forced to hope that their humanity was enough to keep her and everyone else alive.

She remembered hopelessness, and then a strong, gloved hand of the Chief grabbing hold of her, and never, ever letting go.

They now sat together, the cool air breeze a welcome from the stifling indoors. Lin's hands were in Kya's, and she wasn't sure who reached out first. It didn't matter, not to them, at least.

Kya sighed and looked upon Lin, nodding her head. "I know the feeling."

Lin regarded Kya, nodding back at her, and then rested her head against the wall outside of the station, exhaling deeply.

Kya reached out and gently took hold of Lin's calloused hands, with Lin squeezing back.

In the brief moments they had with one another, they put aside shared regrets and feelings for another day.


End file.
